


What a feeling

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Category: Charami
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Pain Kink, Piercing, Slight Sub/Dom Undertones, ass eating, i hate tagging cos I know I’ve forgotten something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: Rami goes to get his nipples pierced and gets a little something extra while he’s there.





	What a feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mototwinkclub](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mototwinkclub).



> This was written in two hours and hasn’t been betaed. So please ignore any mistakes.  
> For some reason paragraphs aren’t a thing. I’ve edited it 5 times and they still won’t stay put. Hope it’s ok to read? 😬  
> I’d like to thank @Mototwinkclub and her anon on Tumblr for this prompt and I’m dedicating it to them. I hope you like it.  
> I have not had my nipples pierced, so apologies for inaccuracies - I was slightly distracted by Rami’s nipples. I looked at a lot of pictures for reference. Obviously.  
> I have been to a tattoo parlour plenty though so just squint and it can be a piercing place. Honest
> 
> Again please do not send this to Charlie or Rami or anyone that knows them. This is just for us.

Rami settled into the squeaky leather chair and tried to relax. He still couldn’t believe he was doing this.  
The room smelt of tattooing ink and steriliser and he could hear the low buzzing of a tattoo gun coming from the back room.  
He’d wanted a nipple piercing forever and he’d finally plucked up the courage and saved the money to come to this high end place. 

“Mr Malek?” A deep voice drew him from his thoughts and he looked up to see a tall, well built guy standing over him. Rami really hoped this guy wasn’t doing his piercing. He was insanely gorgeous with tousled blond hair and hazel eyes, peering at him curiously.  
Rami realised he hadn’t actually said anything and flushed when he got up quickly to shake the guys hand  
“Er yeah, that’s me. Call me Rami” he stuck his hand out quickly, not realising he was trembling.  
“Pleased to meet you. I’m Charlie and I ll be doing your piercing today” he smiled and shook Rami’s hand.  
Charlie frowned, looking at Rami’s hand.  
“You nervous?” He asked seriously  
“Hmmmm yeah, you could say that” Rami chuckled.  
“Well don’t be. I do these every day. Be over before you know it” Charlie reassured him.  
Rami filled out some forms to say he wasn’t drunk and wasn’t gonna sue the place if it all went wrong and followed Charlie down some stairs.  
He had a right to be nervous he thought to himself. He had incredibly sensitive nipples, and he wasn’t sure how this was gonna go. He just hoped his body behaved itself. He focused on how amazing his nipples would feel being played with after the piercings and stepped carefully down the winding staircase.  
The broad expanse of Charlie’s back taunted him as they made their way into a small room, his muscles rippled under his tight black t-shirt, as he bent to adjust the couch.  
“So” Charlie clapped his hands “Did you pick what you wanted?”  
“Yeah, yeah, the bars I think. Silver .” Rami replied pointing at the piercings in a glass fronted cabinet.  
“Ok. Should be fine. I need to see size wise” Charlie said  
“I’m gonna get stuff sorted here, take off your top and pop up on the couch, make yourself comfortable” he smiled kindly at Rami.  
Rami blew out a breath he didn’t know he was holding “Ok”  
He closed the black curtain separating the prep area from the couch and placed his glasses on the little side table along with his phone and wallet.  
The cool air of the room hit his skin as he removed his pale blue shirt, nipples hardening instantly. He lay back on the cool black leather, crossing his feet at the ankles and closing his eyes.  
The curtain swished as Charlie came in with a little tray, hands covered with black latex gloves.  
Rami gulped. He was really doing this.  
“Ok so I need to just check sizing here” Charlie laid the small tray on another table and wheeled it closer to the couch. Standing next to Rami, Charlie was positively huge. Rami could see he had his own nipples pierced. Could see the outline of the bars through his, frankly, way too tight t-shirt.  
“You have yours pierced too?” He inquired  
Charlie looked up surprised “Yeah, yeah I do, ummm....how.....?”  
Rami pointed at his pec and smiled “Pretty obvious”  
Charlie blushed “Huh, yeah I guess so.  
I actually have the same ones as you picked out. Wanna see what they look like?”  
No his brain said. No. That’s not a good idea. He looks like a Greek god and you can already see his muscles through a layer of fabric. No.  
“Uhh yeah that would be helpful, thank you” Rami cleared his throat.  
Charlie stepped back and removed his gloves, rolling his black t -shirt up slowly. As each deliciously toned ab was revealed Rami could feel his jaw dropping.  
All the air left his lungs as Charlie pulled his t-shirt up above his pecs to show his piercings, and oh my god. Rami wanted to put his mouth on those nipples immediately.  
“So?” Charlie’s eyes scanned Rami’s face,  
“What do you think?”  
Fuck. What did he think? He couldn’t actually piece together what he thought. This guys body was out of one of Rami’s wet dreams. His body was gorgeous and the piercings were just the icing on the cake. And boy, did Rami want to eat the cake.  
“Oh, um yeah. They look great (read fucking amazing) ummmm.....They’re definitely the ones I was looking for.... umm yeah.” Rami rolled his eyes at himself. He sounded ridiculous. Way to play it cool Malek.  
Charlie chuckled and pulled his t-shirt back down. Rami wished he’d taken a photo. For future use.  
Charlie put on another pair of black gloves and picked up one of the sizers. He placed the cool metal below Rami’s nipple, moving it to check the fit.  
“You have quite small nipples, so I’m gonna go with the slightly smaller size. That ok? You can always get bigger ones later on.”  
Rami’s brain was currently on vacation as he tried to stop himself moaning at Charlie’s fingers moving around his pecs.  
“Rami?” Charlie stopped and tapped him gently on the arm “Is that ok?”  
“Mmmmm yeah that’s good” Rami rasped, clearing his throat. “Yeah, that’s ok” he said nodding.  
Charlie then proceeded to prepare the needles, he marked each nipple with a marker and then cleaned the area with betadine solution.  
“Right, I’m gonna stretch the skin with clamps so the positioning is right. Ok?” Charlie asked softly.  
“Yup” Rami answered quickly. He was holding the sides of the couch so hard, his knuckles were white. He screwed his eyes shut so he didn’t have to see that beautiful face doing these things that were causing heat to pool in areas that it shouldn’t. Well not in public anyway. When Charlie placed the clamps around his right nipple, he felt his cock stir and he stifled a moan. “Unnnnnnngggg” he groaned.  
Charlie appeared to ignore it. Thank god. Maybe this happens all the time Rami thought.  
Charlie placed the needle at the one of the dots on Rami’s nipple.  
“Ready Rami?”  
Rami nodded, not trusting his voice.  
The pain that followed was like nothing Rami had ever felt. It was so intense but felt so fucking good and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips.  
“Fuuuuuck. Oh my god” he breathed heavily, his cock now completely hard. Not a good day to wear skinny jeans he thought absently.  
“Ummm you ok?” Charlie asked sounding mildly concerned.  
Again Rami nodded, eyes screwed shut. He couldn’t look at Charlie.  
He felt Charlie poke around and felt the cool silver slide into place, eliciting another groan. It felt unbelievably good.  
“You wanna take a look before I do the next one?” Charlie asked  
No. No he didn’t. And he really didn’t think he’d cope with the next one. He’d be coming in his pants like a teenager.  
“Maybe I ll come back in another day for the other one” he mumbled sitting up and opening his eyes.  
He immediately saw Charlie eyeing his crotch and felt that heat in his belly again.  
He sighed “Sorry. I know it’s weird. I have a thing........uhhh...... about ......yeah” he looked at the floor hoping a hole would appear for him to jump into.  
As he reached for his glasses the skin pulled around his piercing causing him to hiss “Uuurghhh fuck” he whispered.  
Charlie wasn’t saying anything, just staring at Rami.  
“It’s ok man. I mean. I’m the same.” Charlie said.  
Rami put on his glasses, hissing again with every movement that pulled on his skin. How was he gonna get home like this, he felt he was gonna come every time he moved.  
“That hurt?” Charlie asked thumbing around his swollen red nipple.  
“Fuck, don’t please” Rami gasped, eyes rolling back in his head.  
“You’re never gonna get home like this” Charlie gestured to Rami’s crotch. The outline of his hard cock very visible.  
“I could, y’know, help you out?” Charlie placed his gloved hands on Rami’s thighs and stepped between his legs.  
“This part of the package” Rami smirked, thinking about how he wanted his mouth on those nipples right now. His hands toyed with the bottom of Charlie’s t-shirt.  
“Only for cute boys with a penchant for pain” he grinned and palmed Rami through his jeans.  
Rami immediately pulled at Charlie’s t-shirt. “Get this off” he huffed.  
As soon as the t-shirt was over Charlie’s head, Rami attached his mouth to his pecs. His tongue laved over the metal bar in Charlie’s left nipple and he tugged it gently with his teeth.  
“Fucking Christ! ” Charlie shouted, hands fumbling with Rami’s belt. Rami took a deep breath in and worked his way across Charlie’s chest to his other piercing.  
Charlie popped the button on Rami’s jeans, pulled his fly and finally, finally got his hand on Rami’s dick.  
“Commando huh?” Charlie smirked  
“I hate wearing underwear” Rami gasped as Charlie’s fingers stroked him. He thumbed his leaking slit and began slowly spreading the precome over his very hard cock.  
Charlie’s other hand gently traced the skin of Rami’s slender waist, trailing up under his arm and down his back.  
Charlie almost growled, “Fuck, you’re so petite. You’re made for bending over this couch.” He raked his nails down Rami’s back, causing Rami to whine and pull up from Charlie’s now raw nipples.  
“So do it then” he breathed.  
He jumped down from the edge of the couch, toeing off his shoes and shucking his jeans to the floor. Charlie watched as they pooled at his ankles.  
His gaze travelled back up Rami’s legs and settled firmly on his cock, now red and curving to his stomach.  
“There is so much I wanna do to you. Jesus.” Charlie pushed his black jeans down and grabbed his painful hard on through his black pants.  
Rami’s eyes widened at the sight. Charlie was, well, big to say the least. He watched as Charlie’s hand worked over himself.  
The pain is his nipple hadn’t subsided and every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. He reached towards Charlie, removing his hand and jamming his own into Charlie’s pants. His cock was hot, heavy and leaking precome over Rami’s hand.  
“Jesus you’re big” he whispered.  
Charlie took a sharp breath in, grabbing Rami’s ass cheeks and pulling him towards his chest. Rami’s pierced nipple brushed against Charlie’s chest and Rami screamed out in pain, or was it pleasure? He wasn’t sure but it felt indescribably good. His cock jumped and blurted out precome, smearing against Charlie’s belly.  
Charlie ran his fingers down Rami’s crack, teasing at his hole.  
“Please, ummmmmmm please do something” Rami begged, as his hand sped up over Charlie’s cock.  
Charlie grabbed Rami by the hair, pulling his head back, exposing his neck; Rami’s mouth falling open on a silent moan as Charlie licked a stripe up his neck. The fingers on his other hand traced around Rami’s mouth “This mouth was made to suck cock. On your knees Rami” he growled.  
Rami dropped immediately, mouthing at the fabric over Charlie’s cock. Charlie removed Rami’s glasses. He wanted to see those fucking beautiful green eyes as Rami sucked his cock.  
Charlie put his hand in Rami’s hair and pulled him back until his pants were round his thick thighs. Rami’s hands gripped, vice like, onto Charlie’s hips and surged forward as soon as his cock was free, licking at the head and humming in pleasure.  
Charlie’s eyes rolled back into his head as Rami took him further into his mouth and sucked. His hollowed cheeks making his glassy eyes and beautiful cheekbones even more pronounced. Charlie squeezed the base of his dick as Rami put his hands behind his back and offered his mouth for Charlie to use.  
“Holy shit” he grunted “Want me to use you baby?”  
Rami’s eyes met Charlie’s and he nodded. He felt like a coiled spring, he was so close to coming.  
Charlie fucked himself into Rami’s mouth, holding him by his soft curls. He could hear Rami’s shuddering breaths and see the tears leaking from his eyes. He looked so filthy with saliva dripping down his chin and onto his flushed chest.  
Charlie’s fingers found their way to Rami’s un-pierced nipple, flicking the hard nub then squeezing it between his fingers.  
Rami threw his head back and off Charlie’s cock, gulping in a huge breath and moaning loudly “Fuuuuuuuuuck. Do that again..............aaaaagaaaain . Please”

“No, get up” Charlie ordered, pulling Rami by the hair. “Wow, you are such a little sub aren’t you?”  
Rami blinked his big eyes at Charlie, biting his bottom lip and nodding imperceptibly.  
“God, I wanna tie you up and fuck you till you forget your name. But seen as that can’t happen here, I’m gonna.......” Charlie’s finger moved down between Rami’s arse cheeks again, stroking roughly and prodding at his hole “..............eat you out till you cry”  
“Yes!” Rami gasped as Charlie took his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down.  
He turned Rami and pushed him against the edge of the couch, kicking Rami’s ankles to get him to spread his legs. He grabbed the pot of Vaseline from the side table ripping off the lid and coating two of his fingers.  
Rami’s sweaty chest stuck to the leather of the couch as he sucked in gulps of air. He felt Charlie’s fingers trace his hole and banged his fist against the couch as one breached the tight ring of muscle  
“Fuuuck ...... Yes!” He shouted.  
His cock was trapped against the edge of the couch, but the slight friction against it was heaven.  
He pushed back wantonly onto Charlie’s finger as he felt his warm tongue run up his crack.  
“Hhhnnngggggg oh god yeah” he breathed  
“Feels so goooood” he whined as Charlie added a second finger, scissoring and crooking his fingers inside Rami’s tight heat.  
“You’re so tight. Christ, I’m imagining how my cock would feel in here” Charlie said awed.  
“Want........ want your mouth” Rami whispered into the black leather.  
He pushed back onto Charlie’s fingers, earning him some friction on his dick and a slap on the bum.  
“Behave” Charlie scolded  
Rami whined high in his throat, he wasn’t against begging. But then he felt his hole clench around air as Charlie removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He sucked around Rami’s hole, drawing the most incredible sounds from him. Sounds he wasn’t sure he had ever made before. Charlie’s tongue curled and licked inside Rami, and when he pushed a finger back in along side his tongue, he felt Rami’s legs start to shake.  
He knew Rami was close and he felt like he was gonna explode himself, but he knew exactly how to give this man the best orgasm of his life.  
“Rami, get on the couch. On your back” he said pulling his finger out and smiling at the pitiful whine from Rami.

He stood over Rami, stroking his own cock slowly “Touch yourself” he said softly.  
He leant over and whispered into Rami’s ear as he fiddled with a new needle.  
“You are the fucking hottest guy I have ever had in here.” He muttered into Rami’s ear, hot breath fanning out over Rami’s cheek. He looked down to check the positioning and lined up the needle.  
“You should see yourself right now, so desperate to get off, aren’t you?”  
Rami’s hand sped up on his cock, his soft moans filled the room and Charlie knew he was gonna struggle to hold off till Rami came. He squeezed the base of his dick, and groaned.  
“You look beautiful, like this. But you’d look even better spread out on my bed”  
“I have nipple clamps at home. Think how hard you would come if I had them on you, tightening them little by little”  
Rami arched of the bed, moaning loudly, eyes screwed shut and cheeks flushed red.  
“I mean I don’t know about you, but I do think that a little bit of pain makes things so much more pleasurable” Charlie says as he pushed the needle into Rami’s nipple.  
“Aargrhhhhhhh........ fuuuuuuuck.......... Charlie!” Rami screamed as his hips flew off the bed and he came all over his fist and stomach. He looked devine, caramel skin covered in sweat and chest heaving. Charlie stood up, hand flying over his cock as he came all over Rami’s stomach. “Shiiiiiiit” he panted “Holy shit” he braced himself against the couch with one arm, panting, and prayed his legs wouldn’t give out.  
Rami lay gasping for breath, tears streaming down his face and shuddering through his aftershocks. Charlie could come again right now just looking at him.  
He quickly pulled on some gloves and slid the bar through his nipple. Rami gasped and his hips stuttered.  
“Aaaaahhhhh” he moaned quietly, not even opening his eyes.  
He threw his arm over his face, embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry” Rami said into his arm and grimaced as he felt Charlie clean the mess from his stomach and hand.  
Charlie pulled his arm away.  
“That is possibly the hottest thing I’ve ever seen” he said, sincere.  
Rami snorted and peered at Charlie.  
“Wanna look in the mirror?” Charlie asked.  
Rami was slightly concerned that his legs wouldn’t work, but Charlie helped him off the couch and handed him his jeans. He grabbed his glasses as Charlie pulled back the curtain and Rami walked over to the mirror.  
He gasped as he saw his reflection. He looked so fucked - his hair was a mess, his eyes were glassy, face blotchy and he still had some come drying on his stomach.  
But he couldn’t take his eyes off his nipples. They were red and swollen, slightly bruised, the silver bars catching the light.  
He thumbed one and his knees nearly gave out with how good it felt.  
“Uh uh.” Charlie took his hand away and held it in his own.  
“Not now Rami, these are out of bounds for a few weeks yet I’m afraid. They need to heal.”  
Rami turned and faced Charlie. He ran his hands up Charlie’s chest and was rewarded with a stuttering breath.  
“But these......” Rami fingered Charlie’s piercings; causing him to groan, “these are for playing with now yeah?”  
He smiled wickedly at Charlie, licked his lips and closed the gap between them.


End file.
